1. Field of the Invention
The invention comprises an automatic insertion work holding system, and more particularly, such a system capable of universal functions in the receiving of different sized circuit boards, the accommodating of differently indexed circuit boards, and the provision for handling circuit boards at different orientations, i.e. 90.degree. rotation for inserting components in both rows and columns of the boards.
2. Prior Art
The closest known prior art consists of tooling plates for each board type having windows that must be matched to the circuit boards and indexed accordingly. They are therefore not universal in any respect. In addition they do not provide the dual facility of applicants' invention in that there is no accessibility for load-unload during actual operation but they must go to off-load positions to reload the tooling plate. Further, no universal indexing, size accommodation or 90.degree. orientation is available from the prior art.